Revan, a gift from the Force
by Patris Angel
Summary: Bastila receives a strange call from the Force. What if she could reach Revan and save him? What if reality was not what we think it is?


REVAN

A gift from the Force

Alternate Reality

Prologue:

Do not rely on your senses, they are illusions.

Nothing is as it seems.

Maybe you are there, or maybe not…

Maybe you are old, or maybe young…

Choose well your way because you may not be able to return

Or maybe you will…

What is time? What is reality? What is life?...

PART 1

Bastila woke up suddenly, her heart was beating as if it was about to burst out of her chest, she was sweating and breathing heavily. During all those years, she had dreamt of Revan, each and every night, it was their special way to be together beyond far distance and time…but this had not been a dream…in only a few hours of sleep, or maybe a few minutes, she had had access to everything Revan had been living for these years, all the pain, the sacrifice, his heart, his struggle and now she was feeling he needed her, she was feeling this was him calling her…She got up immediately, taking a deep breath, she was a Jedi, she could not let emotions get in the way of action. She needed to keep her mind clear; though she wanted to see Revan so badly, she had to be sure this was the right thing to do, the best way to show him her love and most of all, to help his mission. She was always feeling him close to her, as if he had never left her, of course she would have liked to have him there physically with her but their love was beyond physical presence, it was part of the Force and it was giving strength to her. She was feeling it as the greatest energy of the universe, maybe the essence of the Force itself, limpid, pure creation…now she was experiencing it as a warm flow of life running in all her body.

She was old, but the Force could allow her to be still fit and efficient, indeed she was feeling as much energy as when she was in her twenties…

Vaner hearing her rushing out of her room came and asked if she was all right.

"I have to go" she just said

"Where? Why?...You cannot go this way…you are…" he replied puzzled

"Nobody and nothing will make me change my mind, your father needs me" she said with a determination that scared her son.

"Yes, but listen to me, Mom!" he insisted, and before she had a chance to reply, he added "You are still in pajamas!"

Bastila laughed joyfully, it had been years since she had not laughed this way, so fully and so deeply.

"You are right, my son, I need to change first" she answered, heading toward her room.

Vaner watched his mother disappearing behind the door and sat on a chair, or better, let himself fall on the chair…he was feeling something he could not describe, feeling that he would lose her but at the same time, he had a sense of hope, like the certitude that everything will go well from now on, that they will be together forever. He was considering his mother, the great Jedi, woman, who had raised him up, sacrificing everything that was necessary to give him an education, to prepare him for his own mission in life and in the galaxy. Now, she was going…he wondered suddenly if she should not have done this years ago, leaving everything to search for his father, but she was dedicated to him totally, and it was feeling right, for him, for her, for Revan…

Now something had changed though, he could not understand what, but he felt his life would be completely different…and what if his father was alive? What if he was about to come back? The emotion provoked by this thought overwhelmed him for a few seconds and a tear rolled down his cheek…"Father…" he whispered softly…

In his prison, Revan had not called Bastila, he would never have done it; never would he have risked her precious life to save him. Indeed she was saving him every day, every second of his life. The thought of her, her sweet but powerful presence in the Force was strengthening him a little more each day, and he was sending her love, and joy and hope and peace, but at the same time, he knew he could not live forever…and what would happen if the Emperor was free in his mind again? Revan was feeling strong but also sensed that he could not resist eternally, even with the precious help of Meetra's spirit in the Force…and this thought travelled in the Force, and echoed and filled the infinite currents of energy…and gratitude came from eternity, gratitude for Revan's sacrifice and the Force did something it had never done before, it gave to Revan a new life…

Bastila was ready, she had put on her old Jedi tunic, pants and robes. She had dressed, as a meditation exercise, fully living each second, as a ritual to prepare herself. She checked her utility belt, everything was fine. She had a look in the mirror, she was looking so old…but the Force would give her the strength, as well as her love for Revan "I am coming my love" she said firmly, more to him than to herself.

Then, she paused, she took time to consider the situation, her husband was delaying the Emperor in order to give time to the one who was meant to defeat him, things should not be modified, the best thing she could do for Revan was to remain where she was, she had always been convinced of it until this very moment… what was the sense of her vision? Why, right now?

She was not fully understanding this call but she was feeling the Force would show her the right thing to do, it was challenging her rationality and logic, it meant to risk everything she was holding dear but the only thing she knew was that she had to trust.

She got out of the room, her son was still sitting, waiting for her. He looked at her, he was so similar to Revan, Bastila thought; during a few seconds, she saw Revan's gaze in his eyes, she smiled.

He got up, they hugged each other.

"Call your wife and children" she said "I don't have much time"

"Won't you tell me…" he started

"My son, my beloved child" she started "I know where your father is, he told me when it all started, I need to find a way to reach him, go there, before it all started, or understand more of that situation, I need to find a way" she said

"Wait a minute…are you talking of a place…or a time?" the man stared at her in awe

"Right now, nobody can help him…The Force will tell me when I need to act and what I need to do, exactly" she replied with a tone that could not leave space for any doubt.

"The Force…" he repeated

"I trust the Force" she said

"I know" he replied

Suddenly, Vaner felt a huge gap between his mother and him…he had never felt the Force, while his mother and his children themselves were Force sensitive, he had never felt excluded…until this very moment. He was feeling almost angry at the Force, it had taken away his father and now his mother! Why? What for? For a dream? A vague feeling in the mist of her mind? The man swallowed hard, gazing into his mother's eyes. There he found peace, serenity, love. He didn't want her to go, but he would do all he can to help, she deserved it. Maybe instead of feeling angry, he could try to trust the Force too though it was eluding him.

At this precise moment, his daughter Reesa entered the room, she was beautiful, blond haired with limpid blue eyes.

"I know who can help you, Granny" she said with her sweet little voice

Her father would have liked to say something but found himself unable to move or do anything.

"In the Jedi Temple, there is a man, he is Master of the time" she explained

"How do you know of him?" Bastila asked

"Well, I know…in dreams, a man with a mask told me of him" she added

Bastila fell into the armchair right behind her "Revan" she whispered

She got up just after a few seconds.

"I need to go to the Jedi Temple" she said

"I come with you" her son replied with no room for her refusal "I call our family"

He went into his room for a while.

Bastila held the little girl in her arms, tenderly, transmitting to her all the love she had in her heart.

"The man with the mask was Grandpa, right?" Reesa asked

"Yes, sweetheart, it is your Grandpa" Bastila replied, kissing her gently on the forehead.

"You will go to him?" she asked

"I will" Bastila answered

"That is good" the little girl said

"Take care of your Dad for me" Bastila added

"Sure"sweet Reesa replied

The family gathered in the room for a while, Bastila spoke:

"I know where Revan is, and I know what I can do to help him- I don't know exactly for how long I will be gone, or even if I will ever come back" She didn't let time for a reply "What you have built in this life should not be different, whatever happens, remember that."

"I will not let you go alone" Vaner said

"It is my mission, you have yours, here, with your family…we will meet again, my son" she said

"At least, let me go with you to the Temple" he pleaded

"Only at the temple" Bastila replied

He nodded. Each of them hugged Bastila, and a few minutes later, she left the room with her son.

They didn't talk much before they reached the front door of the impressive Temple. Bastila considered it, then entered without hesitation. A sentinel was guarding the main entrance "I am Bastila Shan" she said "I am searching for a Jedi who…who builds machines"

"No idea who he can be but ask Master Devona Maruk, she knows everything" he replied

"Where can I find her?" Bastila asked

"Jedi Library" he answered

Bastila thanked and headed to the library, she glanced around, the place was mostly the same as when she was training there, so much had happened since that time, but she had no regret. She was sometimes thinking of her past life, before Revan, but she was feeling that then she had just not experienced the true nature of the Force, nor had she known what caring really meant, giving oneself fully, without fear, to reach something higher, most of the Jedi would never had understood it, and she knew well it would have been useless attempting to explain. Now she was aware of the huge gift the Force was making her and Revan, and she could only feel thankful.

She reached the awesome library and asked for Devona Maruk, this name was not familiar to her and she wondered whether she had met the Jedi Master before…

A young Padawan led her to another room, where she found a tall woman belonging to a race of aliens she didn't remember to have ever seen before.

She greeted politely, introducing herself.

Master Maruk stared at her "Bastila Shan hmmmm married…to Revan" she said coldly

"Yes I am" Bastila answered proudly "I need your help" she added softly

"If I can" the Jedi Master replied

"I am looking for a Jedi who has built a…a time machine" Bastila said softly enough not to be heard

Devona burst into a loud laugh "You mean you are searching for crazy old Master Sogan" she replied

"Hmmm yes" Bastila said

The Jedi Master explained briefly how to reach his quarters and added "This man is crazy, I am serious, he is crazy, so take care" she smiled at Bastila

"Thank you very much Master" she said and she headed toward Sogan's quarters

"Are you sure of what you are doing?" Vaner asked worried

"This question is absolutely useless my son" Bastila replied

"Sure…the Force" he whispered, following his mother patiently, feeling always more skeptical about it all.

Master Sogan's quarters had nothing to do with the usual living place of a Jedi Master, it was full of anything hanging from the ceiling, covering the floor and the few pieces of furniture that was left in the room.

Bastila had knocked and a loud male voice had replied "Come in!"

"I am…" Bastila started

The man appeared in the dim light, tall, impressive, with a white beard resting on his broad chest

"You are Bastila Shan and I was waiting for you" he stated

He made her sign to follow him, he pressed on the wall to discover another room, smaller, darker, where a kind of…transport was stored.

"This is what you are here for" he said "the time machine"

They all sat on the floor near the machine.

"It has never been tested, it is far too dangerous but I had to build it, it was the Will of the Force, but I also knew, it was for you" he explained

"How does it work?" Bastila asked

"Wait!" Vaner exclaimed "you cannot be the first to try it, who knows where or when it will take you!" he said

"It will take me to your father" she replied calmly

"It will, I have no doubt about it" Sogan added

"I am ready" Bastila said, getting up

She tenderly hugged her son "Remember" she whispered "Whatever happens, do not let things go differently for you and your family, it is important"

Her son nodded, looking at her with all the love of the world.

"I am going with you" Sogan said "but I will be back here before I left" he added to Vaner.

PART 2

The machine was a two seats cockpit, very small, with a keyboard and several screens. Bastila observed with attention any move of Sogan.

"The date I should be back in time is…" The Jedi Master interrupted her

"I know the date" he simply said

"Did you communicate with Revan in some way?" she asked

"I am one with the Force" he replied "The Force is talking to me, always" he said

"Thank you for your help Master" the female Jedi said smiling

"I am only serving the Force" Sogan replied with the tone a Youngling would have used

Only a few seconds passed when he added "Ok, we are there"

"But the machine has not moved, nor made any sound or…" Bastila noticed

"Where is it written that a time machine should move or make sound young one?" he replied smiling

Bastila slightly laughed at the words "young one" defining her, but when they got out of the machine, she noticed that something was changed- there were still in Sogan's dark room, but he was different, his beard was shorter and was…brown, his face was younger.

"I like this effect of the machine, wasn't even planned" he observed.

Bastila took a moment to consider herself, she watched her hands, there were younger too, in the intent of going out she turned to the machine and saw the reflection of her face, she was exactly the same as 3 years after Revan had left. She felt amazed and thanked the Force, even if she sensed she had still much to conquer.

Sogan led her toward his main appartment, it was so different, tidy, clean, with very few things around.

He laughed "This was my old self quarters, how boring! "

"Are you a kind of inventor?" Bastila asked

"I suppose I am, it started a little more than 3 years ago" he said

"On the day when Revan left" Bastila whispered

They walked through the Temple's huge corridors and high stairs to finally get out.

"Now it is all up to you Master Bastila" he said

"Thank you my friend" she replied "I will go on alone, you need to remain near your machine and…"

"I will come back to our original time, your son needs someone who knows what his destiny has to be, I am meant to take care of that" he said "But come right here within a month and you will see him"

"Be sure it is safe" Bastila adviced

"Not to worry, I have the situation under control, the Force is with me" Sogan stated calmly

"Yes, the Force is with you" the young Jedi echoed

Bastila exactly knew where to go and who to meet, she didn't even have to think of it, it was clear in her head as the air she was breathing.

She took an air taxi to what is considered the worst part of Coruscant.

"Are you sure you want to go there?" the pilot asked

"I am" Bastila replied

"Hmmm Jedi business" he said

Bastila didn't answer and the man stopped inquiring.

She paid him and got out of the taxi.

She walked straight where she had planned to go and stopped near a noisy and dirty cantina, she entered, her hand resting on her lightsaber's hilt.

She looked around, she was searching for someone in the crowd. She finally decided to head toward the bar desk, she ordered a drink and asked in the most casual tone she could use.

"Have you seen Lizzy Ann?"

The barrister made a sign to show a table in the back of the cantina, Bastila thanked, drank quickly and went to the table, where four people were playing, two tall Wookies, and two human beings, among which was Lizzy Ann, a female bounty hunter known for her cruelty and greed- She had known Bastila's former Master and so the young Jedi had no doubt the woman could help.

Lizzy Ann stared at Bastila with cold green eyes, then she got up "Go on without me" she shouted at her games partners.

She led Bastila to another room "You know that only you or your Master can interrupt the game I had, you are making me lose so much money, y'know?" she said "But well what led you to this part of the galaxy?" she asked

"I need a bounty hunter for a job" Bastila replied

"Which bounty hunter? and what job?" Lizzy asked

"Taking a fortress" the Jedi replied calmly

Lizzy laughed loudly "Are you kidding? Who is so strong to do that?"

"You are the one for this job" Bastila said

"Not possible honey, sorry, sorry, life at times feels like crap but I am too young to die" Lizzy replied

"This job is worth much money, very much" Bastila insisted "But well if you don't have the courage to do it, I will find someone else, it is really a pity, this job was an occasion to make much money, without so much effort at the end"

"What do you mean?" Lizzy replied, now much more interested "How much money exactly and what is there to do?"

Bastila remained silent

"You said there is a fortress to take, seems like suicide…but well I will listen to your plan, because I take you have a plan, right?" The bounty hunter asked

"Of course" Bastila said "All I need is a diversion in order to enter the fortress, the best would be then to steal the uniform of two guards so that nobody will question our presence there, simple, easy, discrete, we just need to blend" she explained

"Hmmmm" Lizzy was considering Bastila's words "Not sure if it is possible" she replied

Bastila slightly waved her hand "It is possible, and you will help me" she said, with her voice empowered by the Force

"It is possible and I will help you" Lizzy gently repeated

"I am very happy that we found a way to understand each other" Bastila added

"Now we need to find a ship" Bastila said while going out of the cantina

"Because you don't have a ship?" Lizzy exclaimed "You really make things difficult you know" she added

"Bounty hunters usually have their own ship, it is part of the job, I thought" Bastila replied in a relaxed way

Lizzy sighed "Ok, ok, I have a ship, but not a ship that goes to any mission, I won it years ago at a podrace gambling, it's like my baby you see"

"We will take care of it" Bastila said

"Hmmm you Jedi are too persuasive, it's not fair" Lizzy answered heading toward a huge hangar not far from the cantina

"Here it is!" she announced, indicating an old ship

"Oh…" Bastila replied trying to hide her disappointment "it is indeed…particular" she said

"This ship saved my life hundreds of time sweetheart" Lizzy stated while entering her "baby"

Bastila followed her secretly asking the Force to allow them to arrive where they should go in one piece!

Lizzy sat in the pilot seat.

"Where do we go?" she asked visibly excited for this strange mission

"I need to pilot the ship myself" Bastila replied

"WHAT?" Lizzy screamed "No, no, no way!" she added

"There is no other way Lizzy" Bastila answered

"There is always another way honey, but whatever, I am the only one who pilots MY ship!" she stated

Bastila sighed "I cannot tell you right now in which direction to go, I know exactly where we need to arrive, even the precise landing place and the right time, but the way to reach this has still to be revealed to me, it will be once I take the command of this ship, I will know where to go because the Force will guide me"

Lizzy hesitated, then her tone changed "You know why I am helping you in this crazy thing? Not for the money, not for the fun, but because time ago your Master saved my life. You see I have no honour, no loyalty, no ideal but myself and money, but I would not be there if someone had had no compassion for me. So I am helping you to pay a debt, nothing more, nothing less" she said, getting up, and inviting Bastila to take the pilot seat.

Suddenly, she had a moment of hesitation…was she doing the right thing? Yes, of course, she was feeling called by the Force, by Revan…or maybe it was all in her head, it was her will to see him.

She put her hands on her face. Lizzy was observing her, without a word, she was feeling Bastila needed this time of meditation and consideration.

"Will Sogan really be able to help Vaner become what he is meant to be for the galaxy?" she whispered, there was so much at stake…she closed her eyes, digging deeply into herself, reaching a state a trance, she questioned the Force, fiercely, sincerely, and she was filled with a warm wave of reassuring energy, there was no doubt, it may have seemed madness but this was the right thing. She opened her eyes.

"Sorry for that" she told Lizzy "I am ready"

"Me too" replied the bounty hunter.

The flight was longer than Bastila had thought, and when the ship was in the area of Corellia, it showed some technical problems.

"The thrusters" Lizzy sighed "I'm afraid we need to land somewhere and have them fixed…I thought they would actually last longer but I knew it would happen one day or another"

"We are near Corellia" Bastila remarked

"Hmmm I suppose we have no choice" Lizzy replied

Bastila started the manoeuvre of landing, at this moment the comlink bipped and a male voice asked who they were and why they wanted to land. The two women exchanged a glance.

"Our ship has a problem, we just want to land and fix it. We will not remain for long on your planet" Bastila said politely

"Who are you?" The faceless voice asked "Where are you directed?"

Bastila was now aware of the planet's name but also knew it was better to invent something else.

"We are two sisters, travelling for business" she said

"Sisters?" Lizzy whispered starting to laugh as silently as she could

"Hmmm I give you permission to land but you will have to give more details" the voice said

"Details…" Lizzy said "I would like to have more details too really!" she added

"The world we are directed to is called Dromund Kaas" Bastila said

"Good, why didn't you tell this guy? Lizzy asked

"Because I know who is hiding there" she replied

"Wow things are becoming interesting" Lizzy said with a joking tone, only aimed at soothing the tension she was feeling "Who is hiding there?" she asked with a serious tone this time

"The Sith" Bastila replied

"The what?" Lizzy asked

"I will explain to you as soon as possible, don't worry" Bastila reassured, ending the landing on Corellia

They got out of the ship and saw two men wearing uniforms walking toward them.

"Oh no!" Lizzy cried as if she had seen a ghost

"What's happening?" Bastila asked

"We are in trouble" Lizzy replied and before Bastila had time to say a word the two men had reached them.

Bastila greeted them politely, the men did the same, and then one of them took a step closer to Lizzy.

"I had recognized my ship on the screen! hahaha" he laughed " You see things always turn back home"

"I can explain" Lizzy said

"Explain?" he continued "Explain what? What is there to explain? You took MY ship in the middle of the night and you flew away! What is there to explain?" he repeated visibly furious at Lizzy

Bastila sighed but remained silent, willing to observe the situation; the other man glanced at her seemingly amused by his colleague's anger.

"We need to talk honey", Lizzy said.

The man took a deep breath:

"I am changed that is why I will give you another chance, but this ship remains here" he stated

Bastila swallowed hard but didn't feel it was the right moment to intervene.

The other officer said:

"I suppose you will take care of the ladies"

"I will" The man replied

"Haha you always take care of the ladies" He shouted from a distance.

He led Bastila and Lizzy to a room, probably his office and closed the door.

He invited Bastila to sit:

"Sorry for the scene you had to endure before, my name is Dennis and…let's say that I have an unsolved business with this…person" he said looking at Lizzy who had bowed her head

"My name is Bastila, and I will do all I can to help you solve things, if I can" she said humbly

"You sound like a good person…what are you doing with her?" he asked pointing at Lizzy when he said the word "her".

"I asked her for help and she gave it to me" Bastila simply said

Dennis considered Lizzy for a while; would it be possible that this pitiless woman was helping someone?

He turned to Lizzy:

"So what are your…explanations?

The bounty hunter looked straight in his eyes:

"Not a big deal really, only a guy who wanted my head off if you know what I mean…I was forced to fly away, as far as I could, I had no time to tell you anything" she said with a tone that could not conceal her deep emotion.

"No time to tell me anything?" he repeated "we were sleeping in the same bed, you could have just woken me up by example"

"Why? To condemn you to a life of escaping? Or worse to certain death? The guy I was dealing with was no joke!" she explained, now almost about to cry

"Well it is your job, right? You deal with danger and me too...what's new?" Dennis shouted

"I don't know why I did it, ok?" Lizzy screamed in the middle of her tears "I was scared by…I don't know…I felt it was the only thing possible to do then" she said "I didn't want to do it" she added more calmly and Bastila sensed her sincerity

Dennis remained silent for a while, then hugged the woman.

Bastila smiled and sent in the room peaceful energy.

"What are you doing here?" Lizzy asked breaking the silence

"Long story" Dennis replied "Let's say that in the last months I really got too close to death, and yes, well, I decided to become an honest guy, with an honest job"

Lizzy laughed loudly "You?"

"Stop laughing, please, I feel almost ashamed now" he said half laughing too

"No need to feel ashamed, you are probably doing the right thing" she replied "the thing I don't have the courage to do for now"

"Mine is not courage at all, it is cowardice…the truth is I wanted always more, so I began to have business with always more powerful people, the Hutts were not enough for me, no…nor the Coruscant criminal organizations, I had to go beyond, further…those people…they…kill each other, their power is beyond imagination…it's…" he stopped, upset.

"Wow" Lizzy just whispered

Bastila started to suspect what Dennis had come through but still maintained the silence.

"Where are you directed? I can lend you the ship or…well, you can keep it" he said

"The place we are going to is called…hmmm" Lizzy started

"We are directed at Dromund Kaas" Bastila said

Dennis turned toward her

"You cannot go there, it is where I am coming from, I mean, it's madness! I had a business with Nyriss, but when I got there…everybody was dead and…well I escaped only by miracle. This world is the hiding place of the Sith Lords" He explained- As if he was seeing her for the first time, he considered Bastila and her robes.

"You are a Jedi, aren't you?" he asked

"I am and I need to go there" she said

"Are we really obliged to?" Lizzy interrupted

"I cannot go there alone, I would have no chance to enter the Citadel" Bastila whispered

"You want to go inside the Emperor's Citadel?" Dennis shouted "You need an army of Jedi, are you aware of that?"

"The point is I followed what I recognized as a call in the Force, a call from my husband" she confessed

"You're married?" Dennis exclaimed "Aren't the Jedi supposed to remain single?"

"That is a long story too" Bastila replied "Maybe I was wrong, all these years, I missed Revan but I knew my staying there with Vaner was what I had to do; now I am feeling different and I don't know why, I just hope the Force will guide me to do what is right, whatever is right for Revan, for our son and for the galaxy."

"I am with you" Dennis stated "I am sure you have a plan, I will help you"

"Thank you…" Bastila whispered wondering for the first time in her life what the Force wanted from her.

"The ship needs repair" Lizzy said

"I will take care of it" Dennis answered "In the meantime, I will lead you to my quarters where you can rest"

"Thank you, you're very kind" Bastila said gently

Lizzy just lay on the bed, while Bastila sat on the floor, crossed legs. She was an expert of battle meditation, but this time it seemed the Force wanted something different from her. She fell into deep trance and asked for the right direction, as well as a clear vision of the situation…when Lizzy shouted "Who the hell are you? And how did you get in?"

Bastila got up and saw Sogan standing in front of her

"Sogan?" she said in awe

"You know this guy?" Lizzy asked

"Yes I do, don't worry, he is a friend" Bastila reassured, then she turned to Sogan

"How is Vaner? Are things changed? What is happening there?" she asked

"Nothing is changed Bastila, the fact is that you are still there with your family" the old Jedi Master answered

"What do you mean I am still there?" the Jedi Knight asked puzzled

"This machine I built may not be a time machine" he said

"But we travelled in time" Bastila stated

Lizzy was listening without understanding a word or better, the conversation was so beyond her reality that she was unable to fully follow it.

"The machine took us in the past, but it could also be that it opened the door to another dimension, or maybe simply time is not linear but is made of several dimensions, several realities" he explained

"So you are saying that I will raise up Vaner as I did, he will marry Emess, Reesa and Bress will be born, that will happen anyway?" she asked gasping

"Yes Bastila, it is written, it cannot be changed by your being here, I sensed doubts in you, but you can feel secure, your son will fulfil his destiny and so will you." Sogan smiled

"How did you find me?" she asked

"Did you forget that the Force is always talking to me? It can make me travel too, where I want" he added

"You mean… by folding space?" Bastila said sceptically

"Yes, the Force is my Ally, it allows me to be like It, limitless" Sogan said simply

"Who are you Sogan?" the Jedi Knight asked, looking into his eyes

"The Force sent me to you, to you and to Revan, as a gift, to help you" he answered

Bastila took a few seconds to analyse the situation, then she asked:

"Can you teach me the fold space skill?"

"I received it, like a gift" Sogan explained "I am not sure how I do it, but we can work on it"

"If I could master this skill, it would be easy for me to reach Revan without needing any help, without risking other lives but mine" she stated

"I will go with you anyway" Sogan said

"You don't have to, it was not even planned, you already did so much" Bastila replied

"The Force told me that I can be of use to Revan" he added

"Good, then we can start fold space training as soon as possible" Bastila said determined

Lizzy had not said a word, everything was so far from her logic, she would have wanted to ask questions but she felt that there was no time for questions. She understood that right now, the best way for her to help Bastila was simply to remain silent.

Sogan and Bastila started meditating together:

"Focus on the Force Bastila" the Jedi Master advised "Open to it, it will tell you what to do, then focus on the place you want to go, something simple at the beginning, to see if it works"

Bastila did as recommended, but nothing happened. After many attempts, she opened her eyes and turned to Sogan:

"It doesn't work, I am still here" she said

"Ok, now observe, try to understand how I do it" Sogan replied, closing his eyes, after a few seconds, he disappeared, and reappeared a few seconds later:

"You see?" he asked

"I saw you disappear and reappear" Bastila said "Nothing more"

Sogan sighed "I only open to the Force and focus on the place I need to reach"

The Jedi Master took a few moments to think "Sure!" he whispered

Bastila was eagerly waiting for some important revelation, when Sogan said:

"Take my hand"

She followed her advice

"Think of behind the door" he continued

She closed her eyes and visualized the open space just behind the door…when she opened her eyes, she was just behind the door.

"It worked" she exclaimed "What did you do?"

"Same as usual, but I imagined to take you with me, just as when I take with me an object. I had never tried with living beings, I am glad it worked" he said smiling

"I am glad too" Bastila echoed, wondering what would have been the options for her if it had not worked.

The two Jedi knocked at the door to re-enter, Lizzy opened:

"What are you doing?" she asked, a little tired of all these weird events.

"We found a way to get to Revan" Bastila replied

"You mean that I will need to take part to these…hmmm things too?" Lizzy asked

"No Lizzy" Bastila answered "Sogan and me will go alone"

"Are you sure?" she asked

"No worries, the Force is with us" Sogan said, giving her a poke on the shoulder.

"We will be gone soon, I think it is time to greet Dennis and you" Bastila added

"Ok, so…" Lizzy started "It is like there is no more mission for me"

"I will make sure some kind of reward comes to you" Bastila said

"I didn't mean that" Lizzy replied "Not at all, I mean…I really wanted to help"

"You did" Sogan answered "I don't know why but the Force needed things to go exactly the way they went"

"And also" Lizzy continued "I already have my reward…now my ship is officially mine! And…there is Dennis"

"Enjoy your time with him" Bastila adviced "Each second you spend with the one you love is worth an eternity"

"I hope you find Revan" Lizzy replied softly

"I will" said Bastila confident

They used the comlink of the room to call for Dennis who came a few minutes later:

"You really have to go so soon?" he asked "The ship still needs to be repaired"

"We found another way to travel" Sogan explained "I brought it" he added proudly

"Another ship?" enquired Dennis

"Who needs a ship?" Sogan continued

"It is a long story" Bastila said smiling

"Thank you, Master Jedi, to have me brought back my…our ship, and my…Lizzy" he said blushing

The bounty hunter put a hand on his shoulder:

"Now I bet this guy will try to make me become honest" she laughed

"I certainly will" he replied smiling

"Thank you my friends, and may the Force be with you" Bastila greeted

Sogan bowed and headed toward a desert area, followed by Bastila.

A few minutes later, they closed their eyes, and disappeared…

PART 3

The Force brought them exactly where they were meant to arrive, exactly when they were meant to arrive.

In the Emperor Citadel, in the Emperor throne room.

It was hell, the weight of the Dark Side energy almost crushed Bastila when she opened her eyes.

"Go help Meetra" she told Sogan, before rushing toward Revan who was too absorbed by his fight against the Emperor to have noticed her.

The Emperor had just been thrown backward by Revan's powerful counter-attack, he was furious. Bastila could sense his rage, his hatred, his hate, his fury, but she was more determined than ever. She was there, near the man she loved, she felt strong, she felt powerful.

The Emperor rose to his feet and raised his arms in the attempt to provoke a devastating swirling storm. Bastila had seen all of this in her dream, through Revan's own memories, but this time things would go in a different way. At the precise moment, of the Emperor's fatal strike, she rushed between Revan and his powerful enemy, just in time to receive the electricity of the attack, she screamed in pain.

Revan recovered all his strength, seeing his wife in danger and launched a powerful Force attack toward the Emperor, at the same time, the brave T3-M4 fired at the Emperor.

Sogan had brought with him Meetra and Scourge, whose doubts were slowly fading, his vision was not as clear as before, especially when he saw the Emperor burning.

Bastila had fainted and was slowly recovering her senses, her body was hurting, she felt too weak to move, yet she felt she was needed. She invoked the Force to help her heal, to support her in this last attempt to save Revan. Her life was not important but Revan's was. She rose, feeling the Force flowing like warm energy of life. She joined Revan's attack to the Emperor, the Force lightnings wrapped both their enemy and them but their Force Bond strengthened the attack so much that the Emperor could no longer resist.

Sogan had used the fold space to appear behind the Emperor's back. Meetra and Scourge stabbed him at the same time, while Sogan ignited his green blade to cut off the Emperor's head. With an awful noise, similar to the cries of millions of voices, Darth Vitiate died and then the noise became like cries of joy, of freedom of the millions of lives the Emperor had taken from Nathema.

Revan's friends stood there, motionless. Bastila was now exhausted and collapsed in Revan's arms. He hugged her tenderly. She rose her hand toward the mask, he took it off. She smiled seeing the face of her husband once again "I love you Revan" she whispered.

He kissed her, just in time for her to exhale her last breath.

Revan feeling her life going, screamed in pain and rage. Deep inside of him, he invoked the most powerful Force energy, not the one that could kill, but the one that could give life. It was happening almost without him controlling it, he was crying to the Force and the Force was responding. He felt an unknown power inside of him, like the flowing of millions of lives inside his blood; his body began to spread lightnings. He held Bastila stronger, until the lightnings wrapped her completely too. He kissed her again, until he felt her heart beat against his and her breath close to his:

"Revan…" Bastila whispered "What happened?" she asked in awe.

She watched around her, in these few seconds her memories came back…she was alive, she was amazed, she was happy, she was…with Revan.

They hugged tenderly, then rose to their feet. Sogan, Meetra, Scourge and T3-M4 were looking at them, in awe.

Revan turned to Bastila:

"What will I do with all this power? Will I be able to control it?" he asked, searching an answer in Bastila's eyes

"You will my love" she replied "Your heart is good, you sacrificed yourself to save millions of lives", she took his hand, and led him toward the throne "This is your place Lord Revan" she said

"You are the Emperor, you will reign over the Sith and delay their war, we will do it together" she added

Revan sat on the throne, Bastila picked his mask and put it on his knees.

Revan spoke:

"The Emperor was living in the secrecy. That will serve our purpose"

He looked at Scourge:

"You will be my link with the Sith, you will tell them that the Emperor defeated those who tried to kill him"

"I will" said Scourge bowing

"T3-M4 will remain here with us" Revan continued

"I am at your orders" the droid replied

"Meetra…how will I ever be able to thank you?" the new Emperor asked

"No need to thank, I am with you and will always be, it is an honour to fight at your side" she answered

"It is an honour for me too" Revan replied, then he considered Sogan.

"This great Jedi Master is named Sogan" Bastila explained, introducing her friend "We owe him everything" she added

Sogan took a step toward the throne:

"The Force sent me to you, Revan, to teach you how to use this power the Force granted you" he said

"It will be an honour to learn from the man who brought Bastila back" Revan replied

"Not only Bastila" Sogan said, just before disappearing

Revan got up, in awe, Bastila invited him to relax and sit down again.

"He will be back" she added

PART 4

Sogan reached his machine thanks to fold space and returned exactly when he had left Vaner, in his dark small room.

He got out of the machine. Revan's son was standing there, waiting.

"It doesn't work?" he asked

"It did" Sogan said stepping toward him

"Where is my mother?" Vaner asked

"Well, I think she is at home now, but she is also with your father" he answered

"You saw my father?"

"Of course, I did…you look very much like him" Sogan considered

"But…" Vaner started "What happened? Are my parents ok? Where are they?" he asked eagerly

"You will be able to check by yourself…if you want, if you accept the…hmmm condition" Sogan said

"Of course, I would do anything to take my parents back here…or…or reach them" Vaner exclaimed "But at the same time, I have my family here and my charge as a politician so I could not go away for a long time"

"Yes, your mother was worried for that too, that is most probably why the Force modified my time machine…indeed it is not only a time machine. A few minutes ago, I left your mother, at many parsecs from here, but yet if you call your home, you will be able to speak with her" Sogan explained

"How?" Vaner asked

"Call her, I am curious to know what she did today" Sogan suggested slightly laughing

Vaner took his comlink and in a few seconds was talking with his wife:

"Is Mom home?" he asked

"Of course" Emess replied "I call her" she added

Vaner stared at Sogan, who nodded as if to say "I told you she was home"

"Vaner?" Bastila's voice said

"Mom, you are home! Are you ok?" he asked

"Of course, I am…Why are you asking this? Why are you calling me from your room on the comlink?" she laughed "Is it a game for your children?"

Vaner took a deep breath…he didn't know what to say, he just whispered

"I love you Mom"

"I love you too Son" she replied

Vaner turned to Sogan:

"Ok, my mother is at home and why does she think I am there too?" he asked visibly irritated

Sogan considered the situation with a mix of interest and amusement, the Force was really amazing he thought, surprising each day more…

"It is not my machine…" he said almost to himself "This is really only a time machine…this is a gift from the Force…one more life for your mother and for you…don't you understand Vaner? Your story is already written, so is the story of your family, but yet you are free to create anything beside it…far from here though, with your parents if you wish, I sense they are waiting for you"

"This is wonderful!" Vaner exclaimed motioning toward the machine

"Wait…you will have a little surprise boy" Sogan warned "This machine will take you not only to your parents but also back in time, and the side effect of it is that you will also be younger, much younger"

"Fine" he said

"You will be 3 years old" Sogan stated

"Oh Dear!" Vaner exclaimed "You mean I will be a child? A 3 years old child?" he repeated

"I am afraid you will, you will also have a chance to be raised by your father, think of it" Sogan said

"It is a fantastic opportunity" Vaner stated, totally scared but also overwhelmed by a sense of incredible joy, as if he was already recovering the pure feelings of a little child.

Sogan considered him: "Yes, you will have a great opportunity, to become aware. I know you consider yourself unable to feel the Force, but the truth is that the Force is here for everyone. I will tell you a secret, Vaner, all the living beings are naturally Force sensitive, without the Force, they would just not exist at all. The beings we call Force sensitive are only aware of the Force flowing through them. You can have this awareness too, it is up to you to be Force sensitive" He smiled

Vaner remained silent, realizing that unconsciously, he had always knew what Sogan had just told him.

The Jedi Master invited him to sit in the machine, he followed him, and a few seconds later, Sogan stepped out with the three years old son of Revan in his arms. Little Vaner was rediscovering the wonderful body full of energy he had as a child, it was like being reborn. He had forgotten the sense of aliveness he was experiencing as a child, yet now, he knew everything he had learnt in his life. He thanked the Force, discovering it as a new Ally for the first time and said eagerly:

"I want to see my parents" he laughed, amazed of hearing the little voice he had now

Sogan described the throne room and invited Vaner to focus on it, then he closed his eyes.

Sogan appeared in front of the Emperor throne, holding little Vaner in his arms. Bastila ran toward her son "Vaner!" she exclaimed while tears of joy ran down her cheeks. Her happiness was now complete.

Revan got up and slowly stepped toward Bastila now hugging his son, he knelt near the child:

"Daddy" little Vaner said, it was incredible for him to finally be able to pronounce this simple word "Daddy".

"My son" Revan echoed holding the boy in his strong arms.

Revan's friends watched each other, smiling, taking part of the family's recovered joy.

PART 5

Years passed, Sogan helped Revan and Bastila to gain more knowledge of their new power; indeed when they had launched the final attack to the Emperor, during a few seconds his power had merged with their own energy and now both of them had part of it inside. Neither Revan nor Bastila was aging, even after ten or twenty years.

They were raising Vaner in a different way as he had expressed the desire to be train in the ways of the Force, since he had taken another direction in his "first" life. At times, he was sad though, thinking of Emess, Reesa and Bress. His parents were seeing it, as well as Sogan, who promised him that he would see them again, when the right moment would have come.

"Enjoy what you have right now son" he often repeated to him "Things will come to you, exactly when they are meant to come"

Indeed, on the day Vaner had met Emess, Sogan disappeared for a few minutes…to come back with a young and pretty girl "Emess!" Vaner exclaimed holding her tenderly.

The girl looked at him:

"Do we know each other?" she asked

Vaner answered "Not yet, but we will soon"

Sogan had previously explained everything to Emess, giving her the choice to follow him or not, but she liked adventures.

So Reesa and Bress came to life, again, and were raised in the ways of the Force.

Revan had designed a secret passage to come and go unseen from the Citadel so that his family and friends could go out unnoticed.

And so three hundred years passed by, Revan and Bastila, saw their children and grand-children die as well as their friends. At a certain point Sogan had greeted them, saying he had taught them all he knew and the Force was calling him elsewhere. He assured them that they would meet again.

At this point of the story, the Revanchists relate different versions, some say they rescued Revan, others say Revan had taken the Emperor's throne, and the war had been started by rebel Sith under the control of Darth Vitiate's spirit.

Bastila simply joined Revan's adepts and chose to keep her true identity a secret.

When all their battles were fought, Revan and Bastila returned to Nathema. There was still no life on the planet. They walked then knelt on the cold ground and thanked the spirits of these millions of lives that had allowed them to defeat the Emperor and allowed Revan to bring Bastila back to life.

None of them was really aware of what had happened then but they had felt those millions of beings inside, giving them life, hope, strength…and now, they wanted to show gratitude, to make them the same gift of life they had received.

Revan and Bastila looked around, nothing seemed different.

"It could have worked" said Revan getting up, Bastila followed him.

She looked down, where they had knelt "Look!" she said

Revan smiled seeing a small green plant coming up from the ground

"It worked!" he replied smiling "Nathema is alive!"

He hugged Bastila so joyfully that he lifted her from the ground, they laughed like two children.

And when the right moment came, when their time in the History was over, Revan and Bastila used the fold space ability to disappear.

Some say they joined the Force, others say they reached other worlds…maybe they met Sogan again, and travelled in time and space with him or merged with the spirits of their family members.

Something was certain, they were really one with the Force.

Years and centuries after, Revan's story was still related, and read…It happened that Darth Tenebrous found exclusive information about the great power gathered by Revan and shared some of his knowledge with his apprentice, young Darth Plagueis who from this moment vowed himself to reach the power that gives life…

Many were those inspired by Revan, as a Jedi, as a Sith, as a saviour, as a conqueror, as a hero, as a villain…maybe even as an Emperor…His Holocron gave knowledge to many, and surely most of all the beings born in this galaxy, Revan was the one who affected History and shaped it toward a more peaceful reality…whatever this reality is…

Epilogue:

In the silence of Coruscant Jedi Temple's impressive Library, a young Jedi Knight had just finished to read this story. He should not have been there, this was a restricted area, restricted to Masters; but he had felt the need to force it, using his skills with technology to access it. He was not even caring whether he would have been discovered or not, he needed answers…and Master Yoda had not given him the answer he needed…

He closed the book…was it possible that Revan had brought Bastila back to life again? How could he learn this power? He needed it…He got up, put the book in its original place and went out. Ideas were rushing in his head…of course, he needed to search for this time machine if ever it had existed "Sogan" he whispered.

He reached his quarters but did not close eye for all the night.

The next morning he ran to the Library and asked for Jocasta Nu.

"I am looking for a Master Jedi that lived in Revan's time, he was called Sogan" he said

Jocasta consulted the archives "Sogan…doesn't sound familiar at all…hmmm no Sogan in this period…wait, there is a Master Sogan, but it is written here that he was one of the first Jedi. Actually it says he was a Je'daii Master on Tython" she explained "Long before Revan was ever born" she added

The young Knight exclaimed "it is not possible"

"It is what is written here, and what is written here is the truth" Jocasta answered calmly

The Knight left the Library, he needed to be alone, mixed emotions were swirling inside of him, he needed quiet meditation.

He entered a meditation chamber, sat down and closed his eyes. Tears were rolling down his cheeks. In his head one only thought remained "Revan had brought Bastila back to life"

He fell into a deep trance and heard a voice in his head, a male voice, poised, powerful

"As I had to fulfil my destiny, you have to fulfil yours. You are important for the Force, for its balance"

"Revan! Teach me!" the Knight shouted

"Listen" the voice continued "Not even I know really what happened, the Force is an infinite mystery, as life is…Trust in the Force and fulfil your destiny"

Silence filled the Knight's mind and body, followed by a swirl of Force Light, a gift from Revan or from the Force itself.

The young Jedi Knight felt serene for a short while, then his fear and sadness appeared again. He got up, focusing on the words Revan had told him…"Trust in the Force…fulfil your destiny…"

He wondered if he would ever be really able to do that.

He went out of the meditation chamber toward his daily life…

His name was Anakin Skywalker…

To S. who allowed me to know Revan.


End file.
